Lovebird/Sunder4321
Command Points |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 2 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = * * * |bio = Being a mutant with the ability to make psychic waves through emotions was a challenge for Nichollete Carole. She has suffered multiple migraines in the past, and her life has gave her tough situations. The frustration drove her crazy, and her powers were unleashed, starting with her Anger state. She has later controlled her powers of telepathy and her emotions. }} (50%) (40%) |name2a = Change Emotion |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Passion |stamina2b = No Cost |target2b = Self |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |hitcrit2b = 100% |type2b = n/a |effects2b = |name2c = Fear |stamina2c = No Cost |target2c = Self |cooldown2c = 2 Rounds |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = n/a |effects2c = |name2d = Misery |stamina2d = No Cost |target2d = Self |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |hitcrit2d = 100% |type2d = n/a |effects2d = |name2e = Anger |stamina2e = No Cost |target2e = Self |cooldown2e = 2 Rounds |hitcrit2e = 100% |type2e = n/a |effects2e = |name3 = Psychic Waves |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 3 |damage3 = |cooldown3 = 1 Round |hitcrit3 = 92% / 16% |type3 = Ranged Psychic |effects3 = (70%) |name4 = Emotional Breakdown |stamina4 = 19% |target4 = Self |hits4 = n/a |damage4 = |cooldown4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |type4 = Psychic |effects4 = |name5 = Mental Rage |stamina5 = 18% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 2 |damage5 = |hitcrit5 = 92% / 16% |type5 = Ranged Psychic |effects5 = |name6 = Bad Vibes |stamina6 = 18% |target6 = All |damage6 = |hits6 = 3 |cooldown6 = 2 Rounds |hitcrit6 = 92% / 16% |type6 = Ranged Psychic |effects6 = |name7 = Mental Bruise |stamina7 = 20% |target7 = One Enemy |damage7 = |hits7 = 1 |hitcrit7 = 92% / 16% |cooldown7 = 2 Rounds |type7 = Melee Psychic |effects7 = |name8 = Don't Make me Cry |stamina8 = 18% |target8 = One Enemy |damage8 = |hits8 = 1 |hitcrit8 = 92% / 16%% |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds |type8 = Ranged Tech |effects8 = (60%) (40%) |name9 = Fear Me |stamina9 = 20% |target9 = One Enemy |damage9 = |hits9 = 1 |cooldown9 = 2 Rounds |hitcrit9 = 100% / 100% |type9 = Ranged Psychic |effects9 = |name10 = Fright Night |stamina10 = 18% |target10 = All Enemies |damage10 = |cooldown10 = 3 Rounds (starts cooled down) |type10 = Psychic Fear |effects10 = |name13 = Love Me |stamina13 = 20% |target13 = One Enemy |damage13 = |hits13 = 3 |cooldown13 = |hitcrit13 = 92% / 16% |type13 = Ranged Psychic |effects13 = x4 |name14 = Charming Presence |stamina14 = 19% |target14 = Self |damage14 = |hits14 = n/a |hitcrit14 = 100% |cooldown14 = 2 Rounds (starts cooled down) |type14 = Psychic |effects14 = }}